


Better Than Cigarettes

by mickeygallahger



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just a reupload from ff.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeygallahger/pseuds/mickeygallahger
Summary: Robin's last cigarette ever. Circa June 2013.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting my fics from ff.net to ao3  
> Originally posted February of 2014

June 2013

Inhale. She felt the smoke fill her up. The comforting smell slowly erased the built up tension from work. It had been a stressful day, she got yelled at by her boss, some interns misplaced an important report. To top it all off, Patrice had been particularly irksome. As she gazed out at the city lights, Robin heard the French doors open behind her. Exhale.  
"Hey babe," said a voice behind her.  
God that voice made everything a million times better.  
"Hi," she responded, turning slightly to glance at her new husband.  
"Tough day?" Barney smirked, nodding to the cigarette in her hand.  
She smiled, "Kinda."  
He leaned into her, softly pressing his lips against hers.  
"I'm sorry," he murmured into the kiss.  
"S'okay" she said. And it was. Barney made everything okay, from everyday to little issues to big problems. The thought of him always reassured Robin that everything would turn out okay.  
He pulled away, with some reluctance, keeping hold of her hand. She glanced at their intertwined fingers, rubbing her thumb over the cool metal of his new ring and realized something.  
She stomped out her cigarette, and reached up to kiss Barney, entangling her fingers into his blonde locks. He chuckled into the kiss.  
"Why the sudden change in interest?" he lightly teased, his arms encircling her waist.  
"You're better than cigarettes." she answered softly.  
And he was. With his loving smile and intoxicating scent, his dumb jokes and little magic tricks. He was much more addicting than nicotine.  
She deepened the kiss and they stumbled inside, heading towards the bedroom so Barney could erase the rest of her tension.  
Robin finally had her last cigarette ever.


End file.
